Megaman vs Robocop
Interlude Gogeta: So I got a new host, Red had to go to Hawaii for research. Why don't we meet him now, Zinogre where are you. Zinogre: Right next to you. Gogeta: Oh.... ok. Zinogre: Anyway.... Machines, we all love them but why not take it a step further. Gogeta: Turn humans into machines, and make them cyborgs. Zinogre: Like Megaman, the blue bomber. Gogeta: And Robocop, the savior of Detroit. Zinogre: I'm Zinogre and he is Gogeta. Gogeta: It is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win in a... Death Battle. Robocop Zinogre: Alex J Murphy was a good cop until he got sent to Detroit. Gogeta: In one of his outings he caught with some gang members and..... Zinogre: It did not go well for him to say the least. Gogeta: He got shot more times than a duck on duck season. Zinogre: But the company OCP had an idea so crazy, it might just work. Gogeta: Make Murphy into a machine. Zinogre: They made him much stronger and more durable with the mechanical parts they added to him. Gogeta: So he is full machine? Zinogre: No he is mostly machine he still has a human heart and brain. Gogeta: He is 99% machine, 1% human, and 100% badass. Zinogre: Mostly because he is composed or titanium, making him completely bullet proof and resistant to almost all damage. I mean he fell a big fall and then blew up, and he was fine. Also he tanked a building busting bomb. Gogeta: He also has a scanner that is good at scanning for weaknesses in his opponents, or just for weak spots and it makes it so he can catch bullets out of the air. Normal bullets move at around 1,700 mph, and he caught it point blank. Zinogre: He also has two rambolts on his feet that can anchor him into the ground that can stop a moving car. Gogeta: What is a machine without a great arsenal. Zinogre: He has his trusty auto 9 pistol, that has a magazine of 50 with a 3 round burst. Gogeta: He also has a tactical ordnance that has 10 charge levels, level 3 can blow up a reinforced door, imagine what level 10 could do. Zinogre: He's got a flightpack that can move at sub-sonic speeds, and doubles as a recharge station. Gogeta: Robocop also has a detachable weapon arm that houses machine guns, flamethrowers, and smartbombs. Zinogre: And the beautiful Cobra Assault Cannon it is so awesome that it needs to be capitalized. Gogeta: He has defeated robots clearly superior to him and won like robocop 2 and ed209. Zinogre: He lifted a 10 ton armored door and survived a 3000 psi hydraulic press. Gogeta: But any good man has his weaknesses he is so damn slow, about as slow as Jason Voorhees.... oh wait. Zinogre: Also he needs daily recharging, he is in constant fear that someone will shut him down, and his human heart and brain are a big weakness to him. Gogeta: Even though he does have those weaknesses, he is still a machine you do not want to mess with. Megaman Zinogre: In the year 200X there was man named Dr. Light, and his assistant Dr. Albert Wily. They had a plan to send earth into a new age of robotics with the root masters, robots designed to do jobs that humans cannot really do. Gogeta: Too bad Dr. Wily got down with the case of the evils Zinogre: Yes and he took over all of the robot masters to do his bidding so he can take over the world. Gogeta: He left two left Rock and Roll... get it. Zinogre: While not a human and more of a humachine, he volunteered to become the super fighting robot Megaman. Gogeta: Super fighting robot Megaman. I love that song. Zinogre: Well super is right, he can lift a 60,000 ton castle just long enough to suspend it in midair so Dr. Light can escape. He has armor which is made of ceratanium, which would make him nearly invincible. Gogeta: He is faster than quickman which can move at the speed of lightning. Zinogre: Lightning can move at speeds of 220,200 mph, meaning he is much faster than sound. Gogeta: His go to weapon is the megabuster, it may look weak but one pellet can destroy a brick wall an he can charge it up for a shot that is over 3X more powerful. Zinogre: If that was not enough, he can use a second mega buster to make a giant beam that obliterates anythings, at the costs that it could kill him. Gogeta: That is just the beginning, he has the variable weapons system which are weapons from robot masters he has defeated. Zinogre: He has Metal Blades made out of ceratanium, the same metal he is made of which is stronger and lighter than titanium. This is the best weapon. Gogeta: He's got the crash bomb, hornets, a time stopper, leaf shield, an he has a deflector shied that sends energy based projectiles back to his opponent. Gogeta: He also has a trusty robot dog named Rush. Zinogre: He has even more than that, he has the atomic fire, which can be charged hotter than the sun, and he can make mini black holes that can be trapped in cement. Gogeta: These weapons have a limited number of uses, but the mega buster is infinite. Also he may get a little violent if worst comes to worst. Zinogre: Anyway you look at it, megaman is one mega man. Battle Gogeta: This battle will be taking place in Detroit. Gogeta and Zinogre: Its time for a Death Battle!!!!!! (Megaman is walking downtown Detroit when he suddenly hears sirens behind him.) (Robocop steps out of the vehicle.) Robocop: You are in possession of an unregistered weapon come with me or there will be trouble. Megaman: No I am not, Robocop: You are under arrest and you have the right to remain silent. (Mega goes into a battle stance) Robocop: Freeze, come with me silently or there will be trouble. (Robocop pulls out his auto 9) Fight!!! (They both fire at each other but neither do any damage to each other) Robocop: You are clearly outmatched, stop now. (Robocop pulls out his weapon arm and shoots megaman with a smartbomb) Robocop: This could of been avoided. (Megaman shoot a crashbomb and it hits Robocop gets hit by it) Megaman: We could have avoided that. (Mega shoots another crashbomb to be safe but miss when Robocop flew up with his flightpack) Robocop: Good news, you are no longer under arrest. Megaman: (How did he not die) (Mega keeps firing but misses until he runs out of ammo then fires the hornets but Robocop shoots them down with his auto 9) Megaman: Damn, he is tougher than he looked. (Robocop pulls out his cobra assault cannon and shoot at Mega but he dodged) Megaman: (That could have hurt) (Robocop fires again and hits Mega) Robocop: That settles that. (Mega survived and destroyed the cobra assault cannon with the metal blade) Robocop: What!? Megaman: Sorry it seems like you are out of options. Robocop: Sorry I am not done. (Mega shoots a Black hole but Robocop uses his rambolts to anchor himself into the ground) Robocop: Too slow, I am too quick on the draw. (Mega walked up to Robocop to throw the leaf shield but it did no damage. Then Robocop quickly threw an ordinance grenade and set it up to 10 then activated it) Robocop: Well, that is that. Megaman: Are you sure about that. Robocop What! (Mega cut Robocop's legs off with the metal blades then burned him to ash with the atomic fire) Megaman: That was harder than I thought it would be. (Megaman flew away with Rush) KO!!!! Analysis Zinogre: Most would think that Megaman would stomp Robocop but Robocop has fought advanced robots before. And his scanner would really come in handy to fight someone as fast as Megaman to. Gogeta: Megaman was a bit too avanced though. Zinogre: Most of Megaman's weapons would not hurt Robocop because Robocop had the right tools for the job. Also he is composed of titanium, Gogeta: Robocop has a lot of good weapons but none of them could kill Megaman because his armor is better, it is made out of ceratanium. Zinogre: Robocop was most likely smarter and if he was as fast as mega he could have won. Gogeta: Megaman is clearly stronger, 60,000 tons to 10 tons. Zinogre: And Megama is way too fast for Robocop. Gogeta: Robocop's titanium was not strong enough. Zinogre: The winner is Megaman. Mega man wns.jpg Next Time Gogeta: Next time on death battle (There are monsters everwhere that look similar to humans and then a black hole emerges) Next Time is Titans vs Hollows. Category:Technology Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Season 1 Gogeta46Power Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles